Memories
by TheRedRose777
Summary: Memories was the thing she cherished the most from him. ItachixOC One-shot


(One-shot requested by ღ-Serah Namikaze-ღ The Mistress. She doesn't use this website.)

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything except for the OC and plot, everything else belongs to the author.

* * *

><p><strong>Memories<strong>

ItachixOC

A brown haired woman stood in front of a grave with some sakura flowers. If one took a closer look at her, they would notice her bulging stomach.

She stood there staring at the gravestone and a memory flashed through her mind.

_A ten year old version of the woman was wandering around the streets of Konoha, lost. She bumped into a boy and looked to apologize. The girl ended up staring into a pair of black onyx eyes until she realized that he waiting for he to do something._

_"Oh! I'm so sorry."_

_He raised an eyebrow at her. "It's fine. I haven't seen you before. Are you a visitor?"_

_"Yeah, I was wondering where the hokage's office is."_

_"It's over there." He pointed towards a building that was a couple yards away._

_She thanked him and ran off._

That was their first contact. The woman smiled at the memory. Then another flashed through her mind.

_The girl had become a frequent visitor to Konoha due to her fondness of the village. She would always run into the onyx-eyed boy and talk with him, Eventually they became friends and she learned that his name was Itachi Uchiha._

_One day when she was at the village, she was sitting under a sakura tree and was dozing off. Then a sudden gust of wind blew, ruffling her hair and making the flowers fall. It was a beautiful sight and a flower landed in her hands. The girl smiled and looked at Itachi who was watching her. "Thank you," she said. "Hn," he replied but the girl could see the small smile on his face._

The woman scattered the sakura flowers over his grave. It was nothing like back then, but it was still something.

_They had become close friends and there was a hint of something more but that "more" didn't happen. It was years since then and the Uchiha massacre had happened and past. The girl, Miyuki, at first didn't believe it until she saw and heard his younger brother confess it. She felt betrayed at how Itachi didn't tell her this and had just left her. She decided to go and and find him._

_Months had passed when finally their paths had crossed. The young teen stood there with tears streaming down her face, "You left me!" she accused. The man's usual emotionless face was now filled with grief. He wrapped his arms around her whispering, "I'm sorry."_

The present Miyuki sighed at that memory. She remembered how at that time she was so filled with anger,sadness, but the biggest feeling was relief.

_The once young teen was now a young adult. Her life was in balance and everything was perfect. Miyuki was cleaning her house but stopped when she sensed a presence upstairs. She quickly but quietly went upstairs and opened the door only to see the person she loved. She immediately went and hugged him._

_"Itachi," she mumbled._

_"Miyuki," he replied._

_There was silence._

_"Miyuki, I'm leaving."_

_She suddenly looked at him alarmed. "What do you mean? Why?"_

_"I'm no longer going to visit you and it's for your sake. My organization members are starting to become suspicious and I don't want to risk you of being discovered."_

_She started crying. "You can't leave me again."_

_"I'm sorry." He then lifted her chin and kissed her passionately. Miyuki unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck; they both fell onto her bed. "I love you," he murmured._

The woman stared at the sky. That was the last time she saw Itachi. After that night he left early morning and she woke up next to an empty spot.

A month later she found out that she was pregnant. Miyuki was happy about the news but knew that the child would grow up with no father.

Then a couple more months passed by and she found out that Itachi was dead. That day was the day that she cried more than she ever had in her lifetime.

The pregnant woman sighed and looked back at the grave.

"Thank you, Itachi," she breathed. Silent tears began dripping down her face.

"Thank you for being there for me, thank you for protecting me, thank you for loving me, and most of all, thank you for the memories." There was pause and the crying woman spoke again. "And I'll take care of our child."

The woman left without looking back once but the tears were still there.


End file.
